


coincidence or destiny

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Eva felt a pang in her heart as her husband struck her hand away, which she had placed comfortingly on his thigh,but she knew that he hated nothing so much as pity.But she also knew that her husband had the backing of everyone and his mother made that clear to himas she put her arms on the table and grabbed his hands.





	coincidence or destiny

The rain drummed loudly on the window on this cloudy Saturday afternoon in May and just as somber was the mood. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. Eva, Gabriel, his parents, and sisters. Was he allowed to call it that?

All looked at each other in silence and, above all, the strange man who does not even know what to say. One by one, they took the piece of paper in their hands and read, or at least tried; it was all so confusing, but at the same time there was no doubt about it.

It all started when Lindy had met this man on vacation, which, as luck would have it, was also called Gabriel.

Right away, the two got along and spent some nice days. Although she had parted ways with her husband sometime before, it was not a romance between Gabriel and her, but rather a brother-sister relationship.

All six eyes stuck to her lips as Lindy recounted.

"It was like we've known each other forever, I do not know how else to describe it. We found a lot in common, and I do not mean the same eye color," she laughed, briefly squeezing the hand of her neighbor. "Then he told me that he was born exactly the day and year you were born."

Sighing, she looked at Eva's husband, but that was nothing more than an amusing coincidence, she assured. Even when he told her he was born in the same hospital, she did not think anything. But sometime in those few days, the penny had dropped.

 

Eva looked at her husband from the side and did not want to imagine what he was going through at the moment. Not only that it had struck him completely unprepared when he and his wife had come unsuspectingly to his parents' house two hours earlier because everything seemed the same. Also, in principle, everything was done behind his back.

He felt that the air had become damn thin and somehow he was feeling sick.

"I'm sorry ... I'll be right back," he mumbled, got up and went to the balcony.

"Give him a moment," his mother said with a thin smile, holding back Eva, who stood up too.

Gabriel sat down on the folding chair and listened to the raindrops pattering on the awning; watched as they dropped to the floor and felt his pants leg getting soaked. He did not care. All this could only be a bad joke. If this other man was the biological son, that could just mean that he was not. Could it really be possible that he had been exchanged after the birth?

These people who had comforted him on his first day of school, because he had been teased by the other children; who were so proud and enthusiastic when he had obtained the driving license or who had always shared his life and were happy when he was. These people should not be his, but the family of this other man? A thousand questions shot through his head. Why had nobody ever found out that he had been exchanged at birth? How should it continue now? What was this other Gabriel up to? Did he want money? Did this Gabriel want to have that for himself, which for him had been taken for granted?

So far he had barely spoken ten words to him, and on one side he did not want to know, but he had to. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. There was a thick lump in his throat that could not be swallowed.

Angry, frustrated, and a little sad, he turned his head when he heard laughter from within.

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically. "The lost son has returned home and is welcomed with open arms." Again he wondered what to do next. Deep down he knew, of course, or at least hoped that nothing would change, because he had finally spent his whole life with these people. Had laughed and cried; he knew them, unlike the other guy.

"Gabriel," he heard a voice behind him and turned as his father opened the sliding door. "Come back in."

 

He had no other choice anyway, and so he nodded and got up with a heavy heart.

Eva felt a pang in her heart as her husband struck her hand away, which she had placed comfortingly on his thigh, but she knew that he hated nothing so much as pity. It was a strange situation; a prank of fate; a whim of nature. But she also knew that her husband had the backing of everyone and his mother made that clear to him as she put her arms on the table and grabbed his hands.

"Gabriel, my boy," she smiled and nodded at the piece of paper on the table. "This does not change anything. It's just a piece of paper. You may not be my blood, but you are my son. I love you, we all do."

"The decision is up to you," his father intervened, who had now got up and put his hands on his shoulders. "Whether you want to do this test. But, it would only be thrown out money because nothing has changed and nothing will change except that we have got another son. At our age. Besides, we would have to adopt you then. Too much paperwork and more money."

Everyone laughed at his last words. No one could guess what big stone had fallen from Gabriel's heart except perhaps his wife, who had felt it when she noticed a small, barely perceptible smile. He also allowed her to hold his hand.

And, kind of, he had gotten a brother.

 

"Say, since we both have the same name ...", Gabe said and was promptly interrupted by the other.

"Call me Gigi. Everyone does that."

Many conversations during the afternoon, lasting until late in the evening, provided deep insights into the life of the new family member.

For example, that he was not so lucky, because his parents, or rather Gabriel's birth parents, went their separate ways when he was just three years old. The mother was unable to cope with that situation, and so he grew up with his grandparents until they could not handle any more. He was twelve then. It continued with two different foster families. One day after his 18th birthday, he packed his things and decided to take his life into his own hands.

"The last family was the horror," he said. Outwardly chic and fine, but he was beaten and also locked up, for in such a deeply religious family someone like him had no business; because he was gay. The contact with all that he knew broke off, he was completely alone. He also did not have any professional education and always kept afloat with odd jobs. But that was okay. He grew up to be a decent, modest man.

 

"He has blue eyes."

"What?" Eva asked irritated, as both lay in bed and cuddled even closer to her husband.

"Everyone in my family has blue eyes, and I have brown eyes."

Eva's father had brown eyes, as she did. The others also had blue eyes. Should she be worried too?

"You're talking nonsense," she mumbled, shaking her head.

It was clear that this topic did not let him fall asleep. And even if nothing had changed, it had changed everything. The hand on his cheek could not change that, which gently stroked.

 

While Eva and Gabriel's mother washed the dishes, the two sisters had said goodbye, and the landlord was sitting in front of the TV watching a basketball game he did not want to miss, the two men had sneaked out of the house to catch fresh air and take a few take steps.

Neither of them knew how to break the silence in the air.

The dark blond man looked at Gigi from the side. Granted, an attractive middle-aged man.

A mix of Paul Walker and Mark Wahlberg with pitch-black hair and a scar on the cheek that caught his attention.

"Battlefield injury?"

"Pub brawl," Gigi replied with a shrug, and both giggled. The ice was broken.

"Listen, Gabriel. I am not an inheritor and was as shocked as you when I heard it. All I want is to meet you. You all seem to be nice people."

"Should I go out, not that the two cleave their heads open," joked Eva and looked out the window, because somehow she had a strange feeling.

"Do not worry, my dear," her mother-in-law smiled as her hand stroked her back. She knew her son and knew that Gabriel would come to terms with this situation. As he always had. Even as a young boy, he was very independent, pursuing his goals with ambition, always giving his parents a reason to be proud of him.

"Well, my old grumbler, has your team lost again?"

With a sigh, Eva's father-in-law leaned against the table and with a nod took the cup of coffee from his wife's hand, which she handed to him.

"What now; what are you doing? Sue the hospital for damages or something," the redhead asked, looking from one to the other.

With asynchronous shake of the head, the older people looked at each other. For one, it was almost half a century ago, and second, no one wanted to put up with this lawyer dispute. On the other hand, it did not matter because it did not change anything.

 

Of course, everyone had wondered how this could happen. Of course, Gabriel's mother had wondered why she had not noticed.

"I remember that woman who was in the room with me," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table with a deep sigh, to her husband and Eva.

She said that the other woman had been quite confused, on the one hand, because she was very young and on the other because her boyfriend could not be with her. But she could not remember the reason except that she felt that this other woman was completely overburdened.

Gabriel had been a cesarean section, and she had lost a lot of blood, was barely conscious for two days and quite weak, so she was only able to hold her son for a short time. All she knew was that he was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

When Eva's mother-in-law told this story, her eyes lit up.

That Gabriel had his individuality, often different from his sisters, pushed his parents to the point that he was just a boy. Never would one of them expect that he was not their biological son.

 

Granted, it took some time before Gabriel decided to give Gigi a chance because nobody could do anything about it. It was time to make the best of the situation.

"After you," he said, nodding as he opened the door for the black-haired man and they both went into the kitchen. Eva stood up, hugged her husband, and when he asked if he was all right, he nodded with a smile.

The question of why nothing was noticed when he had donated blood so often was quickly answered.

"I'm also B positive," Gigi explained. Was there really so many coincidences?

Gigi had shed most of his tumultuous childhood, and it was also painful to think about it. When he saw all the children's photos of his own family, he was a little jealous. Completely understandable.

But his birth parents were proud of him that he had mastered his life so well and so they told him. Despite this, the question kept coming up as to how this could happen.

Maybe it was the family members' fault, who had stormed into the nursery with all their enthusiasm and had reached for the wrong child.

Maybe it was the nurses' fault if the name-tags fell off their arms during washing; or if the right child was put on the wrong pants.

Maybe it was the fault of the doctors, who, although somewhat surprised after two weeks of release, pushed it onto a hysterical mother when Gabriel was suddenly a few inches taller.

 

At the same time, it also meant that Gabriel's birth parents were out there somewhere. In the meantime, the two probably had their own families, or maybe they did not live anymore. But if the former were the case; would he want to get to know them?

It only took a few seconds for him to make that up with himself. No. No, he did not want to look for them, had everything he needed. Gabriel had friends, he had a wife, and he had a family that loved him and that he loved.


End file.
